swordofthestarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiver Rank
RankRank Internal Hiver ranks vary much from clan to clan and age to age that it is impossible to define a standard. In general, however, the Hiver military is run by the Warrior caste, so Worker caste members of the military would tend to serve in more menial jobs (loading ammunition, preparing meals, cleaning and repairing ships), unless they proved themselves to be of extraordinary value somehow in combat. In terms of a Hiver ship's crew, the smaller the ship, the more likely the members of the crew will all be the members of one clan and commanded by a clan commander. Larger ships of the line will have mixed crews, with the resulting tensions that one might expect. In general, the crews of a massive ship of the line will tend to replace some of their loyalty to mother and clan to their ship and crew–brothers. This process is somewhat aided by the fact that the ship itself will have a certain resemblance to a female Hiver. A gifted military Hiver may not only serve aboard many ships and rise up through the ranks according to his talent and ability, but may be reincarnated multiple times over the course of his career. Recovering the body of a great general is worth the lives of several other Hiver. Princes in the military would tend to be Hiver who started off as Workers or Warriors and were subsequently reincarnated as a Prince for meritorious military service. Ranking The basic chain of command for the Hiver interstellar navy is as follows: The Queen Strategist Mezek–rek (leader of 5160) Chazak–rek (leader of 860) Chez–rek (leader of 144) Ru–rek (leader of 36) Hex leader (leader of 6) The Hiver Queen is the commander–in–chief. Princesses are not part of the Hiver military chain–of–command unless they are leading a rebellion to become Queen, generally speaking, although they are the de facto leaders of the military forces of their clans in times of trouble. The lowest level of organization in the Hiver military is a group of six, called a hex. The hex leader is roughly equivalent to a corporal. From there, the next level of organization is a group of 36, the Hiver equivalent to a platoon. The leader of such a group, to whom the hex leaders would answer, is a Ru–rek. The leader of 144 is Chez–rek — a rank which has no direct equivalent in Human systems, but might be roughly analogous to a master sergeant. A leader of 860 would be a Chazak–rek — a captain, for all intents and purposes. A leader of 5160 would be a Mezek–rek. The only Human equivalent would be a cross between colonel and major–general. The highest rank is that of Strategist — it would be roughly the equivalent to a general, with hexes of achievement added to indicate Strategists which hold higher ranks than others. Strategist rank is often held by Princes, but not always — accomplished Warriors and even the occasional Worker can achieve this rank by achievement, and Princes sometimes also work their way up through the ranks rather than entering through officer training academies. All members of the Hiver military, regardless of rank, address one another as "brother" — because this is a universal in all Hiver society, unless one is speaking to a Prince, Princess or the Queen. Category:Lore